Kristen Bell
Kristen Bell (1980 - ) Deaths in Film *''Reefer Madness: The Movie Musical (2005)'' [Mary Lane]:Accidentally shot in the chest by Steven Weber; she dies in Christian Campbell's arms after singing a final number with him. (See also Dorothy Short in the original) (Thanks to Sheena) *''Roman (2006)'' [The Girl]: Accidentally suffocated by Lucky McKee in his apartment; he then keeps her body on ice in his shower. (Thanks to Fred) *''Safety Not Guaranteed (2012)'' [Belinda St. Sting]: Possibly killed (off-screen) when a car crashes into her living room in an alternate timeline; her death is mentioned in a conversation between Mark Duplass and Aubrey Plaza. It's left ambiguous as to whether Mark actually did go back in time and prevent her death, or whether he was lying about her "alternate" death. She survives in the real timeline. (Thanks to Tommy) *''Frozen (2013; animated)'' [Anna]: Turned into an ice statue when her heart freezes as a result of being accidentally hit by her sister Elsa's (voiced by Idina Menzel) powers. She is revived when she thaws out from previously performing a selfless act by saving Elsa from being killed by Prince Hans (Santino Fotana). Deaths in Television *''Deadwood: Suffer the Little Children (2004)'' [Flora Anderson]: Shot in the chest by Kim Dickens to finish her off after she'd been severely beaten by Powers Boothe's men. (Thanks to DaddyO and Stephen) *''Heroes: The Eclipse, Part 2 (2008)'' [Elle Bishop]: Skull cut open by Zachary Quinto's telekinetic powers. Her body is shown again in the following episode (Our Father) as Zachary cremates her. (Thanks to Melissa and Ivana) *''The Good Place; Everything is Fine (2017)'' [Eleanor Shellstrop]: Set in the afterlife, Kristen was struck and killed (off screen) by a tractor-trailer carrying a billboard prior to the start of the episode; her death is explained when Ted Danson reveals this to Kristen in his office. (Played for Comic Effect). Deaths in Video Game *''Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood (2010)'' [Lucy Stillman]: Stabbed in the stomach by Nolan North, having been mentally compelled to do so by Nadia Verucci. Notable Connections *Mrs. Dax Shepard Gallery Kristen Bell in Reefer Madness (4).jpg|Kristen Bell in Reefer Madness (4) Kristen Bell in Roman (3).jpg|Kristen Bell in Roman (3) Kristen Bell in Heroes The Eclipse (3).jpg|Kristen Bell in Heroes The Eclipse (3) Bell, Kristen Category:Actresses Category:Blondes Bell, Kristen Bell, Kristen Bell, Kristen Category:Death scenes shot in the chest Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Bell, Kristen Bell, Kristen Bell, Kristen Bell, Kristen Bell, Kristen Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by mercy killing Category:Death scenes by magic Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by freezing Category:Death scenes by accidental shooting Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Vegetarians Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Death scenes by vehicular homicide Category:Off-screen deaths Category:People who died in a Deadwood series Category:Death scenes in video game Category:People who died in the Heroesverse Category:The Simpsons Cast Members Category:Frozen Cast Members Category:Married actors and actresses Category:Disney Stars Category:Death scenes by accidental suffocation Category:Sesame Street cast members Category:Veronica Mars cast members Category:Parents Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Gold Derby Awards Winners Category:Zootopia Category:The Price is Right cast members Category:Game show participants Category:Feminist Category:Major Depressive Disorder Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:TCA Award Nominees Category:Actors who died in Colin Trevorrow movies Category:Actors who died in Chris Buck Movies Category:Washington DC Area Film Nominees